


Violent Delights

by TheKeyOfFailure



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, genn è una squitty
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyOfFailure/pseuds/TheKeyOfFailure
Summary: «Non c’è qualcos’altro? Qualcosa di strano, che ti piacerebbe provare e non mi hai mai detto?» or: Gennaro indaga sulle fantasie di Alessio e scopre qualcosa che non si aspettava.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: quest'opera è un lavoro di fantasia e non intende in alcun modo dare una rappresentazione veritiera dei personaggi descritti. Contiene scene esplicite che non dovrebbero essere lette dai minori. Se lo fate poi son cazzi vostri, io vi ho avvisati. Non denunciatemi.  
> E se linkate questa storia a G e A vi denuncio io.  
> Se invece siete G o A, spero vi divertiate quanto i vostri alter ego della fanfiction.

Le lenzuola bianche frusciano attorno ai loro corpi mentre Gennaro si rigira nel letto, piantando i pugni sullo sterno di Alessio: li impila uno sopra l'altro per sostenere il suo mento, e sorride con fare innocente al suo ragazzo che sbuffa un po' per il peso improvviso che deve sostenere. Gennaro soffia via il ciuffo che gli ricade sugli occhi, ma con scarsi risultati; lascia intravedere la fronte per qualche secondo, poi i capelli tornano a nascondere buona parte del suo volto. Distrattamente, Alessio allunga una mano e cerca di scostarglieli definitivamente con una carezza delicata.

 _Delicato._ Alessio è sempre così delicato con lui, così attento e premuroso in ogni situazione: certo, non ha paura di dirgliene quattro quando stanno litigando, ma quando si tratta di toccarlo, le sue mani lo accarezzano con la stessa accortezza che riserverebbe ad un petalo di rosa. Il paragone è così melenso che Gennaro se ne pente da solo.

«Sai, stavo pensando» esordisce con tono leggero, sistemandosi meglio sul suo petto.

«Ho già paura» lo interrompe Alessio, che geme subito dopo per la gomitata infastidita che Gennaro gli infligge sull'addome.

«Non mi interrompere» sbotta contrariato, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Alessio alza i palmi delle mani e si tira un po' più indietro, sistemandosi seduto contro la testiera del letto e trascinando Gennaro con sé. Il ragazzo si sistema a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, e mentre parla gioca distrattamente con i peli radi che corrono dall'ombelico di Alessio fino al suo torace «Dicevo: stavo pensando, a te cos'è che piace fare a letto?»

A quelle parole Alessio strabuzza un po' gli occhi e porta istintivamente le mani a stringergli i fianchi; è più una carezza decisa, che comincia dalle cosce, sfiora i glutei e si ferma vicino alla zona lombare.

«In che... senso, scusa?» domanda, stranito «Stiamo insieme da sei mesi e facciamo sesso da più di un anno, dovresti saperlo cosa mi piace».

Accompagna quelle parole con una leggera palpata alla natica destra, le dita che s'insinuano a sfiorare la pelle più morbida verso l'interno. Gennaro si passa la lingua sulle labbra e si piega in avanti per lasciargli un morsetto sulla mandibola, che Alessio asseconda con piacere.

«Sì, ma dico» prosegue cercando di spiegarsi meglio, nonostante le mani che vagano sulle sue gambe e la sua bassa schiena lo distraggano un po' «Non c'è qualcos'altro? Qualcosa di strano, che ti piacerebbe provare e non mi hai mai detto?»

Alessio s'irrigidisce di botto e, quando Gennaro cerca di guardarlo in faccia, lui evita con decisione il suo sguardo mentre le sue guance si tingono di un rosso scarlatto. _Beccato_ , pensa mentre trattiene a stento un sorrisetto trionfante.

«Mmmh, no» mente Alessio, tenendo ferme le mani sui suoi fianchi e stringendo un po' più forte. Gennaro non se la beve neanche per un secondo: il sesso con Alessio è fantastico, non è mai monotono e non sa decidere se preferisce star sopra o sotto, perché in entrambi i casi gli orgasmi sono garantiti e travolgenti. Eppure si è reso conto, dopo tanto tempo, che Alessio è sempre un po' titubante con lui: lo tratta come una bambola di porcellana che teme di rompere se non usa abbastanza premura, eppure non gli viene naturale. È come se dovesse _sforzarsi_ di essersi così delicato, come se dovesse trattenersi, e... beh, Gennaro vuole capire perché.

«Sicuro?» incalza Gennaro, piegandosi ancora una volta per far sfiorare i loro bacini mentre si allunga a baciargli il collo, seguendo la linea della giugulare e deviando poi verso il mento «Perché a me sembra che ci sia qualcosa» sussurra sulle sue labbra, scostandosi prima che Alessio le chiuda sulle proprie. Il ragazzo scuote il capo, poco convinto, mentre Gennaro accenna una delicata frizione fra i loro bacini. Subito le dita di Alessio si stringono sui suoi fianchi, i polpastrelli s'imprimono nella sua carne con possessività; ma prima ancora che Gennaro possa godere appieno di quel contatto un po' più rude del solito svanisce tutto, e il suo ragazzo sospira piano.

«Non c'è niente» bisbiglia, evitando il suo sguardo. Per tutta risposta Gennaro lo costringe a guardarlo negli occhi, e riesce a scorgere in quelli di Alessio un profondo imbarazzo che si tramuta in un bruciante desiderio. Sente le dita dei piedi formicolare, mentre un calore familiare si diffonde fra le sue gambe e l'eccitazione torna improvvisamente a crescere.

«Alé, guarda che me lo puoi dire» lo rassicura, con un tono più dolce «Mica ti giudico».

Alessio scuote violentemente il capo e si nasconde gli occhi un braccio sul viso, arrossendo sempre di più.

«No Gennà, davvero» geme, pieno di sconforto «No».

Gennaro sbuffa, contrariato: se la seduzione non funziona, deve adottare un'altra tattica.

«Tiro a indovinare allora» decide, sedendosi più comodamente sulle cosce di Alessio e puntellando le ginocchia sul materasso. Alessio scosta il braccio che gli copre il viso per rivolgergli un'occhiata dubbiosa, a cui Gennaro risponde con un ghigno divertito «Sei un feticista dei piedi» tenta, godendo a vedere le gote di Alessio farsi ancora più rosse mentre lui nega con decisione «Vorresti fare una cosa a tre» azzarda ancora, ma lui continua a negare «Vestiti da donna? Vorresti farti chiamare _daddy?»_

«No, Gennà!» esclama Alessio questa volta, scuotendo il capo e fissandolo con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite «Ma che dici?»

Gennaro si limita a stringersi nelle spalle, posa le mani sul suo addome e le fa scivolare piano lungo la linea - non molto definita, ma comunque presente - degli addominali.

«Se tu non mi dici niente io azzardo» spiega, sentendo i muscoli del ragazzo fremere sotto il suo tocco «È solo che non capisco perché ti vergogni tanto».

Alessio si limita ad un grugnito, strofinandosi le mani sul viso e lanciandogli un'occhiata pensierosa oltre la barriera che formano le sue dita.

«Tu mi farai morire, un giorno di questi» lo informa con voce piatta; Gennaro esulta silenziosamente, continuando a rivolgergli lo sguardo più innocente che riesce a imbastire senza fermare le mani su di lui «È solo che... Mi piace...» balbetta Alessio incerto, guardando ovunque tranne che nei suoi occhi. Gennaro vorrebbe incalzarlo, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole rischiare di farlo desistere; così si morde la lingua, e aspetta che Alessio trovi il coraggio di esprimersi da solo «Mi piacerebbe farlo in modo un po'... Violento, ecco».

Gennaro inarca un sopracciglio, e tutto il suo corpo si risveglia improvvisamente: Alessio tiene le spalle incassate mentre evita il suo sguardo ma ormai la sua immaginazione è partita in quarta.

«Cioè, tipo sadomaso» parafrasa Gennaro «Ti piace quella roba tipo Cinquanta Sfumature di Grigio?»

Il collo di Alessio ruota verso di lui così velocemente che per un attimo Gennaro teme possa spezzarsi, e il suo volto è una maschera di allarme e imbarazzo.

«No!» esclama, mordendosi le labbra «Cioè sì, ma no! Cioè, Cinquanta Sfumature è una trashata» tenta di difendersi, agitandosi con tutto il corpo in difesa delle sue argomentazioni, tanto che Gennaro traballa e finisce per sbilanciarsi.

«Però a te piace» soffia al suo orecchio, e non ha bisogno di guardare in basso per sapere che Alessio si è indurito al solo pensiero. Guida le sue mani a stringergli di nuovo i fianchi mentre lui gli lecca piano il lobo sinistro e prosegue in un sussurro «Ti piacerebbe legarmi? Dirmi cosa fare?» Alessio annuisce lentamente, tremando mentre Gennaro lascia una scia di baci e morsi sulla sua guancia «Vorresti sentirmi supplicare? Essere un po' _violento?»_ domanda ancora. Le mani di Alessio stringono i suoi fianchi con più decisione, e Gennaro si lecca le labbra cercando di apparire quanto più sensuale possibile.

«E perché non lo fai, allora?» sussurra a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. È a un passo dal baciarlo sul serio, quando Alessio allenta la presa sui suoi fianchi e lo fa allontanare da sé quanto basta per guardarlo in viso.

«Non posso» confessa, ma i suoi occhi sono velati dal piacere «Ti farei male».

Gennaro inarca un sopracciglio, riprendendo a giocare con la peluria leggera che cresce sull'addome di Alessio.

«Sì beh, non è quello il punto?» domanda, senza capire davvero «Giocare a farsi un po' male?» e sottolinea le sue parole tirando una piccola ciocca di peli vicino al basso ventre; Alessio sibila infastidito e con uno scatto gli afferra il polso, bloccandolo. Lo inchioda con uno sguardo severo che Gennaro ha visto raramente prima; un brivido d'eccitazione crepita lungo la sua spina dorsale e arriva giù, fino al suo membro rilassato che si contrae appena. Con la testa improvvisamente più leggera, Gennaro vede Alessio scuotere il capo con decisione.

«È che sei troppo...» comincia, tentennante, ma s'interrompe subito; Gennaro aggrotta la fronte mentre un moto d'irritazione si fa strada nel suo petto e con uno strattone si libera dalla sua presa.

«Sono troppo cosa?» domanda assottigliando lo sguardo, minaccioso. Alessio sospira sommessamente e lo guarda di sottecchi, prima di rispondere.

«Sei... Fragile, ecco» sussurra, evitando in tutti i modi di guardarlo in faccia. Gennaro spalanca gli occhi e la bocca, incredulo: è _questo_ che Alessio pensa di lui?

«Fragile?» ripete, la voce tremante d'indignazione «Fragile, dici! Ma che sono, una bambolina di porcellana secondo te?» esclama furibondo mentre Alessio tiene gli occhi fissi su di lui «Col cazzo che sono _fragile,_ sono in grado di reggere tutto quello che ti pare. Non ci credi?» lo sfida, premendogli le mani sul petto e inclinando leggermente il capo. Gli parla a pochi centimetri dalla faccia quando sbraita «Vuoi legarmi? E legami! Vuoi bendarmi? E bendami! Vuoi sculacc-»

Le dita di Alessio si premono con forza sulla sua bocca, zittendolo una volta per tutte mentre il ragazzo ribalta le loro posizioni e schiaccia Gennaro contro il materasso, sovrastandolo. Sente l'erezione di Alessio premere nuda contro la sua coscia, ed esala un sospiro che s'infrange sulla mano che gli sigilla la bocca.

«Gè, se lo dici un'altra volta» sibila Alessio al suo orecchio, un tremolio malcelato nella voce «Poi va a finire che lo faccio sul serio».

Il cuore di Gennaro prende a martellare contro la sua cassa toracica e lui si trova suo malgrado a sorridere sulle sue dita. Alessio lo fissa negli occhi per qualche secondo prima di liberargli la bocca, posando la mano aperta sul materasso a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Gennaro.

«What the hell are you waiting for?» soffia Gennaro, inarcando la schiena come un gatto e beandosi lo sguardo famelico e incredulo di Alessio sul suo volto.

***

Ne parlano a lungo, dopo quel giorno. Si siedono l'uno accanto all'altro sul letto, il pc davanti a loro con sette diverse schermate aperte su siti che trattano di pratiche BDSM ed esplorano, studiano, s'imbarazzano e si eccitano da morire. Concordano su cosa piacerebbe provare ad entrambi - non è difficile venirsi incontro, perché hanno praticamente gli stessi gusti - e su cosa è meglio lasciar perdere del tutto. Scelgono una parola da usare come stop assoluto, se uno dei due vuole interrompere quello che stanno facendo; poi chiudono tutto e fanno l'amore, aspettando l'occasione giusta per mettere in pratica quello di cui hanno discusso. Alessio glielo chiede cento volte, se Gennaro sia sicuro: e ogni volta Gennaro risponde di sì, che si fida ciecamente di lui e che sa benissimo che possono smettere in qualsiasi momento. Poi aggiunge che non vede l'ora di scoprire cosa Alessio sappia inventarsi.

Deve attendere qualche settimana però: tra una cosa e l'altra ci sono sempre di mezzo prove, nottate in studio di registrazione e uscite con gli amici.

«Eddai Ale, stasera dovevamo stare io e te» si lamenta Gennaro, osservando il suo ragazzo rovistare nell'armadio con indosso solo un paio di jeans neri stretti in vita con una cintura di cuoio. Gennaro ricordava bene che quando li aveva comprati gli segnavano i fianchi, mettendo in evidenza due maniglie dell'amore che a lui piacevano tantissimo: ora il suo corpo è più asciutto, e probabilmente sono dimagriti entrambi parecchio nell'ultimo periodo; tuttavia, mentre lo guarda scomparire dietro le ante dell'armadio, Gennaro non può fare a meno di ricordare con nostalgia la carne morbida di Alessio.

«Lo so Gennà, mi ero scordato che Nando la festa la voleva fare stasera» giunge la risposta, soffocata all'interno del guardaroba. Riemerge con una t-shirt bianca e una camicia nera fra le mani, e le indossa rapidamente. Gennaro si lascia cadere indietro sul materasso, sbuffando e fissando lo sguardo su una sottile crepa nell'intonaco del soffitto.

«Che, non vuoi venire?» domanda Alessio, con una punta di timore nella voce. Gennaro chiude gli occhi e scuote il capo, puntellando i talloni sul materasso e facendo leva per sollevare il bacino e spingersi più al centro. Così facendo, l'asciugamano di spugna che teneva in grembo si scosta e lo lascia del tutto nudo; Gennaro non ha bisogno di aprire gli occhi per sapere che Alessio lo sta fissando.

«No, ma certo che voglio venire, è Nando» replica. Percepisce il sorriso di Alessio nell'aria, e quando lo guarda si limita ad inarcare un sopracciglio «È che c'avrei voglia, sai».

Per tutta risposta, Alessio gli lancia un paio di boxer puliti in faccia.

«E io no, secondo te?» replica «Dai, véstiti che siamo in ritardo. E cerca di comportarti bene stasera, Gè» aggiunge l'ultima frase accompagnandola con un'occhiata perentoria che riscalda qualcosa nel petto di Gennaro e lo porta ad annuire istintivamente. Poi Alessio sparisce in bagno per spruzzarsi il deodorante, e lui sbuffa. È un peccato che questa sera non possano fare niente, perché Alessio sembra davvero... _carico._

La festa in discoteca è piuttosto tranquilla per i loro standard, e anche se Nando ha offerto da bere a tutti quanti, l'unico davvero ubriaco è Gennaro. Antonio continua a ridergli in faccia e prenderlo per i fianchi perché sa che ad Alessio dà fastidio, e lui lo lascia fare senza pensarci più di tanto; il minore degli Iodice esce con il broncio in tutte le foto, ma a lui sta bene anche così. Sono circa le tre quando Gennaro si ritrova con le braccia strette al collo del suo ragazzo, un bicchiere mezzo vuoto di Gin Lemon stretto fra le dita e le labbra pressate sulla sua clavicola.

«Alè!» strilla, per farsi sentire sopra la musica «Ho una voglia matta di scopare!»

Alessio sussulta e si guarda intorno frenetico, per controllare se qualcuno possa aver sentito. Fortunatamente la musica è troppo alta, ma Gennaro non sembra curarsene: solleva la mano con cui regge il drink verso il soffitto, fa oscillare i fianchi a ritmo e con l'altra mano accarezza il petto di Alessio, scendendo verso l'ombelico. Il ragazzo serra il suo polso in una morsa ferrea, scuotendo il capo con aria sofferente.

« _Gennà, t'agg 'a ritt che no!_ » esclama, contrariato «È pieno di gente qua!»

Gennaro si limita a sorridere malizioso, sporgendosi in avanti per leccargli il lobo dell'orecchio mentre la stretta di Alessio sul suo polso si fa più decisa e dolorosa.

«E chi vuoi che se ne accorge!» ribatte, allungando le dita della mano che Alessio tiene quasi immobilizzata, fino a premere i polpastrelli sul cavallo dei pantaloni del ragazzo. Quello che succede dopo ha dell'incredibile, lascia Gennaro completamente di stucco: Alessio gli torce il braccio con uno strattone e lo immobilizza con la schiena contro il proprio petto, le labbra a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio destro.

«Tieni le mani a posto» intima, e Gennaro sente un brivido percorrergli tutta la spina dorsale «O sarò costretto a legartele».

Veloce com'era iniziato, quel contatto improvviso svanisce: Alessio lascia andare Gennaro e fa due passi indietro, scontrandosi con un gruppetto di ragazze che ballano l'una addosso all'altra. La musica pompa nelle orecchie di Gennaro mentre il suo cuore gli martella in petto e lui si volta, cercando il ragazzo con lo sguardo; sotto le luci stroboscopiche della discoteca, il volto di Alessio è una maschera, dipinta con i colori vivaci delle lampade. Tiene il mento dritto e la mascella rigida, e lo guarda come volesse prenderlo lì, in quel preciso momento sotto agli occhi di tutti: Gennaro sente le gambe tremare, complice l'alcool che ha bevuto, e quando Alessio si volta per tornare dai loro amici, lui lo segue istintivamente.

Non ha idea di quello che sia appena successo: sa solo che Alessio ha passato tutta la sera a tenere il broncio perché Gennaro non gli lasciava un attimo di pace, ma è bastato stuzzicarlo un po' per ottenere una reazione più decisa del solito. Nonostante tutto, si morde le labbra per nascondere un sorriso: se lo sentiva che Alessio era _carico_ stasera.

«Noi andiamo a casa» lo sente gridare all'indirizzo dei loro amici. Antonio è scomparso con una ragazza da quasi un'ora, mentre Cecio sta girando l'ennesimo video per snapchat; Alessio saluta suo fratello con una pacca sulla schiena e Gennaro gli salta in groppa per augurargli un buon proseguimento di serata.

La mattina dopo, Gennaro esce dal bagno canticchiando a bocca chiusa, perso nei ricordi della serata precedente. Si friziona i capelli umidi con l'asciugamano, deciso a scendere in cucina per cercare Alessio che, quando si era svegliato, non si era fatto trovare da nessuna parte; ma non ne ha bisogno, perché quando entra in camera lo trova seduto sul bordo del letto matrimoniale ancora sfatto, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e il busto piegato in avanti. Alza lo sguardo quando sente i passi di Gennaro sul parquet, lo lascia vagare sul suo corpo arrossato per aver sfregato la pelle con l'asciugamano e nudo, fatta eccezione per un paio di vecchi boxer grigi. Gennaro si avvicina a lui, notando che indossa gli abiti stropicciati della sera precedente - probabilmente è uscito di fretta e non aveva voglia di cercare qualcosa di pulito nell'armadio.

«Buongiorno, eh» lo saluta, lasciandosi cadere supino, lungo disteso sul materasso «Dov'eri finito prima?» domanda. Alessio lo fissa in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di rispondere, piega il capo come se lo stesse studiando e poi scrolla le spalle.

«Avevamo finito il caffè» risponde, senza smettere di osservarlo. Gennaro sostiene lo sguardo per qualche secondo, poi sbuffa e si allunga a prendere il cellulare dal comodino. Scorre la bacheca di Facebook e ridacchia a bocca chiusa quando le foto della serata in discoteca si caricano una dopo l'altra.

«Ma che faccia avevi, Alé?» lo prende in giro, torcendo il busto per mostrare il telefono al ragazzo «Un po' più imbronciato non riuscivi?»

Alessio si acciglia appena, posando una mano sul calcagno di Gennaro e avvolgendogli la caviglia fra le dita: ha i palmi caldissimi, e il ragazzo si ritrova a sospirare e desiderare di sentirli più in alto sul proprio corpo.

«E di chi è la colpa se ero imbronciato, secondo te?» gli ritorce contro la domanda, grattando appena con un'unghia sulla pelle secca del tallone di Gennaro «Tua, ovviamente».

D'un tratto, Gennaro si ricorda di quello che Alessio gli ha detto sulla pista da ballo solo poche ore prima, e getta il cellulare sul comodino senza pensarci due volte.

«Potevi fare qualcosa» lo sfida, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. Le dita di Alessio si stringono attorno alla sua caviglia e il solo gesto basta ad indicare che ha capito perfettamente dove vuole arrivare.

«Davanti a tutta quella gente?» replica Alessio, scuotendo la testa e spostando la mano per accarezzargli dolcemente il polpaccio, soffermandosi sulla pelle bianca e morbidissima dietro al ginocchio. Gennaro trattiene a stento un fremito, e non sposta lo sguardo da quello di Alessio che si china a mordere delicatamente la carne della sua coscia, vicino a dove lo sta accarezzando «No,» soffia sulla sua pelle umida di saliva «Certe cose ce le risolviamo da soli».

Un brivido percorre il corpo di Gennaro mentre Alessio si ritira e lui non può fare a meno di guardarlo: è cambiata l'aria nella stanza, si è caricata improvvisamente di una tensione che Gennaro non sa come sciogliere. Rimane immobile sul letto mentre Alessio scende dal materasso e - come se fosse scivolato improvvisamente in un ruolo mai visto prima - solleva due dita con cui fa cenno a Gennaro di avvicinarsi. Il ragazzo si muove senza neanche rendersene conto: gli pare di essere sospeso nel vuoto mentre s'inginocchia sul letto e gattona goffamente fino al bordo, fermandosi davanti al suo ragazzo. Non sa bene come sia successo, ma una cosa è certa: questo Alessio non è quello timido e delicato che ha sempre conosciuto, ma piuttosto quello che è rimasto sopito dentro di lui per vergogna e timore che Gennaro stesso potesse giudicarlo male. Invece, ora che sta per fare la conoscenza di questo lato assolutamente inedito di lui, Gennaro non può fare a meno di fremere per l'anticipazione. L'indice e il medio di Alessio si portano sotto il suo mento, lo accarezzano e lo costringono a sollevare lo sguardo; il ragazzo si china su di lui, lascia un bacio asciutto sulla sua bocca e poi succhia il suo labbro inferiore fra i denti.

«Te la ricordi la parola? La _safeword_?» domanda Alessio, allontanandosi quanto basta per osservarlo in viso. Le guance di Gennaro sono tinte di rosa e i suoi occhi sono lucidi, ma attenti. Annuisce, incapace di trovare le parole per rispondere ad alta voce; Alessio gli accarezza le labbra con il pollice, e Gennaro stuzzica istintivamente il suo polpastrello con la lingua.

«Dimmela» comanda, con voce ferma e sicura. Gennaro non si è mai sentito così tanto eccitato in vita sua - è un po' in imbarazzo, ma questo non fa che fomentarlo. Deve abbassare lo sguardo quando risponde, e nota che i boxer che indossa si stanno già tendendo.

«Ananas» biascica, con una punta di vergogna nella voce. Avevano riso entrambi al momento di sceglierla, perché era sembrata la parola perfetta; ora però il contesto è molto diverso, e c'è davvero poco da ridere. Alessio lo bacia di nuovo, questa volta con più irruenza; Gennaro oscilla all'indietro, ma dopo pochi secondi lo lascia andare ancora una volta.

«Torna al centro del letto» lo istruisce «Occhi sul muro, mani sulle cosce. Non ti muovere».

Gennaro obbedisce all'ostante, e una volta assunta quella posizione così rigida e precisa non c'è nulla che distolga la sua attenzione dal battito frenetico e assordante del suo cuore. Sente un leggero fischio nelle orecchie, e tutti i suoni attorno a lui sono ovattati; sente Alessio muoversi nella stanza ma non osa cercarlo con lo sguardo, che tiene fisso verso il muro. Non ha idea del perché lo ecciti così tanto farsi dare ordini da Alessio: eppure gli basta sentire il tono rigido e inflessibile della sua voce perché la punta della sua erezione cominci a sfregare il tessuto dei boxer, bagnandolo appena. A volte si è chiesto se potrebbe venire solo così, con la voce dolce e decisa del suo ragazzo che lambisce le sue orecchie e gli entra sottopelle, lo strega e lo immobilizza.

Quando Alessio risale sul letto indossa solamente i jeans scuri. Si siede accanto a Gennaro che trattiene il respiro, incerto se può guardarlo oppure no; alla fine cede, e gli lancia un'occhiata di sbieco: si strozza con la sua stessa saliva quando vede quello che Alessio stringe fra le mani.

«Vedi, Gennaro» sorride, incurvando l'angolo della bocca «Ora le mani le tieni dove dico io».

La corda è bianca e sottile, simile a quelle che si usano per le barche. È liscia al tatto quando Alessio fa passare lentamente attorno al polso destro di Gennaro, avvolgendolo completamente: stringe, tira i capi fino a far diventare completamente bianca tutta la pelle attorno. È una sensazione mozzafiato: si sente tremare fin dentro le ossa, voglioso di abbandonare se stesso e mettersi corpo ed anima nelle mani di Alessio. Forse è questo che lo eccita tanto: sapere che può fidarsi di lui al punto di privare se stesso di autonomia e libertà, forte della certezza che comunque, con Alessio sarà sempre al sicuro. Gennaro si lascia sfuggire un mugolio, e all'improvviso Alessio lo lascia andare. Sostituisce la corda con la propria mano, massaggia delicatamente il polso e se lo porta alle labbra, schioccando un bacio umido dove la pelle è più sottile e si vedono le vene bluastre incorniciare i deboli segni lasciati dal nylon. Gennaro si lascia manovrare da Alessio, che lo guida con una mano sul fianco a dargli le spalle; tiene il capo reclinato in avanti e gli occhi chiusi, mentre la bocca è spalancata in gemito muto.

«Appoggia le mani alla testiera del letto» ordina Alessio; Gennaro sente un fremito in tutto il corpo mentre si sporge in avanti per obbedire; così facendo si ritrova carponi sul materasso, il metallo freddo della vecchia testiera in ferro sotto le dita. Pensare che volevano cambiarla per prenderne una più moderna... ora Gennaro capisce perché Alessio abbia insistito tanto per tenerla. Sta per farglielo notare, ma quando il ragazzo si avvicina e comincia a legarlo, qualsiasi pensiero passa in secondo piano. Alessio circonda i polsi sottili di Gennaro quattro o cinque volte: stringe quanto basta per costringerlo ad accavallarli l'uno sull'altro, ma si assicura di non bloccare la circolazione. Infine passa la corda attorno alla testiera e la lega stretta; si assicura di aver fatto un buon lavoro e infine si ritrae, sparendo dal campo visivo di Gennaro. Il ragazzo prende un respiro profondo ed espira lentamente: non riuscirebbe a liberarsi neanche se lo volesse, e ancora una volta l'idea di essere in balia di Alessio in modo così totale e assoluto lo eccita perfino di più della corda che gli lega i polsi. Si sta lasciando andare come mai aveva fatto prima ed è un sentimento talmente totalizzante da annebbiargli del tutto il cervello, perché è costretto e legato, ma al tempo stesso si sente la testa libera e leggerissima.

Tutto d'un tratto Alessio lo strattona, afferrandolo per i fianchi e costringendolo a girarsi. In questo modo Gennaro deve piegare le braccia sopra la testa e tenere i gomiti aperti: non è comodo, anche quando Alessio sistema un cuscino dietro la sua schiena in modo da non fargli piegare troppo il collo, ma va bene comunque. Si sente del tutto esposto, immobilizzato in una posizione che permette ad Alessio di fare di lui quello che vuole. Il ragazzo afferra le sue cosce con poca delicatezza, divaricandole per potersi sistemare in mezzo ad esse; il tessuto ruvido dei jeans di Alessio sfrega contro la pelle morbida e bianca dell'interno coscia di Gennaro, che non riesce a trattenere un flebile gemito e si morde il labbro subito dopo. Con un ghigno leggero sul volto, Alessio si china a baciare il suo ventre, appena sopra l'elastico dei boxer; con il mento sfiora il profilo della sua erezione, e sul tessuto grigio si forma una macchia più scura.

«Ti piace?» gli chiede Alessio, prendendo un lembo di pelle fra i denti e succhiando piano «Ti piace stare così, sapere che posso fare quello che mi pare?»

Con le labbra trova il profilo della sua erezione, celata dai boxer che indossa; le porta attorno alla punta e succhia piano attraverso il tessuto bagnato, poi ne traccia la lunghezza con la lingua fino ad arrivare ai testicoli, che prende in bocca. Gennaro reclina il capo all'indietro e non riesce a parlare, non riesce neanche a formulare un pensiero coerente; apre e chiude le dita delle mani mentre lotta debolmente con la corda che lo tiene legato, tentando invano di liberarsi. Vorrebbe solo toccare Alessio, accarezzare la pelle nuda del suo petto e sfilargli velocemente i jeans; ma non può fare altro che agitare le braccia mentre l'erezione pulsa dolorosamente fra le sue gambe.

«Così non ci siamo» soffia Alessio, allontanandosi da lui. Gennaro fa appena in tempo a sollevare il capo e notare il grosso livido violaceo che spicca possessivo vicino all'osso del bacino, prima che le dita di Alessio artiglino i suoi boxer e li lancino ai piedi del letto. Il pene eretto di Gennaro è in netto contrasto con la pelle sottile e pallida del suo ventre e l'aria fresca lo fa rabbrividire, portandolo istintivamente a cingere i fianchi di Alessio con le gambe, nel disperato tentativo di sentirlo più vicino a sé. Il ragazzo per tutta risposta gli afferra il retro delle ginocchia e gliele fa piegare verso il busto, costringendolo ad inarcarsi appena e ad esporsi completamente a lui.

«Fermo, Gennà, devi stare fermo» gli ordina, sporgendosi su di lui e fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Gennaro mugola piano perché il peso di Alessio non gli è del tutto indifferente, lo schiaccia contro il materasso e gli fa tendere dolorosamente i muscoli delle cosce; ma allo stesso tempo è terribilmente piacevole, perché lo fa sentire ancora più costretto e immobilizzato. «Pensi di potercela fare?» domanda poi Alessio, retoricamente.

Gennaro annuisce freneticamente, ma l'espressione del ragazzo gli fa capire che non basta: così cerca disperatamente di racimolare un po' di saliva in bocca e lo guarda dal basso quando risponde

«Sì Alè, sì. Ce la faccio» con voce fin troppo sottile per i suoi standard. Alessio rimane a fissarlo per diversi secondi, godendosi l'espressione remissiva e sottomessa sul suo volto, con gli occhi sgranati e le labbra dischiuse mentre il petto si alza e si abbassa velocemente, velocizzando il suo respiro. Poi si raddrizza e lascia andare le sue gambe, che Gennaro si sforza di mantenere raccolte vicino al petto nonostante i muscoli già tremino visibilmente. Si aiuterebbe con le mani, se potesse: ma è legato, e deve concentrarsi per dare ad Alessio quello che vuole. Quando sente i denti di Alessio chiudersi senza delicatezza sulla carne morbida del suo gluteo, Gennaro esala un sospiro strozzato e deve ricorrere a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non perdere la posizione. Il morso di Alessio è deciso e doloroso, di certo avrà lasciato un segno; poi la sua lingua riprende a stuzzicare la pelle tutt'attorno, lasciando piccoli baci che piano piano si fanno più vicini all'ano.

Con la punta del naso sfiora i testicoli tesi, a Gennaro pare perfino che vi passi sopra la lingua: prima di riuscire a impedirselo, dalle sue labbra sfugge una litania di suppliche sconclusionate.

«Alè, dai... ti prego» mugola, strattonando un po' la corda che lo tiene legato. La gamba destra cede e il piede scivola sulla spalla di Alessio, che alza su di lui uno sguardo tutt'altro che contento.

« _Statt ferm_ » sibila, e il suo fiato caldo che accarezza la pelle tesa dell'erezione di Gennaro lo fa mugolare ancora più forte «È così difficile da capire? Non mi sembra di parlare aramaico».

Gennaro biascica delle scuse che Alessio non vuole sentire, perché lo afferra nuovamente per il retro delle cosce e gliele tiene sollevate, mentre preme la punta della lingua oltre il cerchio stretto dei suoi muscoli. Gennaro strilla per l'intrusione inaspettata e fa per serrare le ginocchia, ma Alessio lo tiene immobilizzato: è in balia delle sue mani e della sua bocca che ora succhia e lecca con prepotenza la sua apertura, facendolo tremare tutto. Uno sbuffo di liquido preseminale bagna la punta dell'erezione di Gennaro quando Alessio lascia una lunga scia di saliva attorno all'ano, penetrandolo di pochi millimetri con la punta della lingua; il ragazzo strattona nuovamente le corde che lo legano al letto, con foga e disperazione: vorrebbe stringere le dita attorno ai capelli di Alessio e portare la sua bocca più in alto, ma non può. Tutto quello che può fare è trattenere un singhiozzo quando Alessio soffia delicatamente sulla pelle bollente e tesa della sua erezione, un ghigno consapevole sul viso.

« _Alessio_ , cazzo!» si lamenta Gennaro «Ti prego, non... non ce la faccio più» supplica, agitando il bacino. La punta del pene eretto sfiora le labbra di Alessio che si solleva sui talloni e con un gesto veloce e ben calcolato gli assesta uno schiaffo deciso sul gluteo, proprio all'attaccatura della coscia. Gennaro sussulta e non riesce a trattenere un grido sorpreso: perde il controllo sulle proprie gambe che si distendono ai lati delle cosce di Alessio, il quale si sporge nuovamente su di lui, con le braccia ai lati del suo capo e il volto vicino al suo. Per la prima volta, la sua espressione sembra vacillare.

«Forse ci siamo sbagliati» mormora, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulle sue labbra socchiuse, sulle guance arrossate e sulla fronte imperlata di sudore «Forse dobbiamo interrompere qui».

Un senso improvviso di angoscia serra il petto di Gennaro e gli fa mancare il fiato, alla vista dello sguardo carico di rammarico che Alessio gli sta rivolgendo. Non è accusatorio, ma Gennaro sente il panico montare dentro di lui e, impossibilitato a fare altro, gli stringe le gambe attorno ai fianchi.

«No!» soffia, scuotendo la testa «No, ce la faccio, davvero. Sarò bravo, te lo giuro» supplica quasi, incrociando le caviglie dietro la schiena di Alessio e premendo i talloni sulla zona lombare. Alessio lo osserva attentamente, e lui viene colto dal dubbio che forse lo abbia detto apposta, e che non abbia realmente intenzione di fermarsi. Quando i denti di Alessio mordicchiano delicatamente la pelle sottile dietro il suo orecchio e le sue labbra scendono a sfiorare la sua mandibola, Gennaro si abbandona ad un lungo sospiro.

«Promesso?» gli domanda Alessio all'orecchio, e un brivido percorre tutto il corpo di Gennaro senza che lui possa fare nulla al riguardo. Fa per annuire, poi si morde un labbro e risponde ad alta voce.

«Promesso».

Alessio scivola via dal suo corpo e si siede sui talloni, poi gli afferra i fianchi e lo fa voltare senza delicatezza, ma facendo attenzione che Gennaro non si faccia male ai polsi mentre cambia posizione. Circonda le sue caviglie con le mani e le spinge verso la testiera, fin quando non capisce che deve sistemarsi carponi sul materasso, con le ginocchia ben divaricate. Alessio preme una mano alla base della sua schiena per farla inarcare, e con l'altra gli spinge il capo verso il cuscino. Poi passa le dita sulle scapole, accarezza ogni vertebra e scende sui glutei: il destro pulsa ancora dolorosamente per lo schiaffo, e quando Alessio lo pizzica per ravvivare un po' il dolore Gennaro mugola con il volto chino fra le braccia.

« _Shh_ » mormora però Alessio, posando le labbra sulla pelle arrossata e accaldata del suo gluteo; così Gennaro si morde forte la lingua, e fa del suo meglio per restare in silenzio. Questa posizione è più scomoda, perché pesa sui polsi: la corda tira, e certamente lascerà marchi ben visibili. Si rende conto che dovrà coprirli con i braccialetti, e la sola idea - l'idea che porterà il segno di ciò che Alessio gli sta facendo sul suo corpo, potenzialmente visibile a chiunque - è sufficiente a fargli divaricare meglio le gambe libero da ogni vergogna o pudore, proprio quando il ragazzo, senza alcun preavviso, separa le sue natiche con una mano e spinge un dito all'interno del suo corpo.

Il grido di Gennaro è improvviso e impossibile da trattenere; si guadagna un ulteriore schiaffo sulla natica che già fa piuttosto male, e lo porta a serrare i muscoli attorno al dito di Alessio dentro di lui. Poi Gennaro chiude gli occhi, prende un respiro profondo e, complice la mano di Alessio che accarezza la sua carne indolenzita, riesce a rilassarsi del tutto mentre butta fuori l'aria che ha incamerato nei polmoni. Alessio sfila lentamente il dito, e una serie di schiocchi bagnati fanno capire a Gennaro che deve averlo inumidito con la propria saliva.

«Bravissimo, così» sussurra il ragazzo, subito prima di penetrarlo con due dita in un colpo solo. Questa volta Gennaro si morde forte il labbro e riesce a restare rilassato, nonostante la lubrificazione sia debole e l'attrito piuttosto fastidioso; è un tipo di dolore che non ha mai provato prima, e si scopre a volerne sempre di più mentre le dita di Alessio si aprono a forbice dentro di lui, lo accarezzano a fondo ed evitano accuratamente la sua prostata. Si piegano verso l'alto e poi svaniscono; quando lo penetra di nuovo con un gesto secco del polso, Alessio lo fa con indice, medio e anulare. Sono gesti veloci e rudi, ma Gennaro non si lamenta; trattiene ogni gemito e singulto, anche quando la pressione scompare e lui si ritrova ansante sul materasso, i polsi che cominciano a dolergli sul serio e un vuoto nel corpo. Alessio scende dal letto, e lui sente tutto: il fruscio dei suoi jeans che si abbassano, lo scricchiolio delle assi del pavimento mentre si china a cercare un preservativo; freme quando torna dietro di lui e sibila

«Zitto» prima di afferrarlo per i fianchi e penetrarlo con un gesto secco. È uno shock che in fondo doveva aspettarsi, è un vuoto che riempie: Gennaro butta il capo indietro e sente le lacrime premere ai lati dei suoi occhi. Riesce a sentire i propri muscoli tendersi e tirarsi, stringersi attorno al pene durissimo di Alessio dentro di lui. Vorrebbe gridare, vorrebbe vedere Alessio in faccia, ma più di tutto vorrebbe _toccarsi_ ; eppure non può far altro che abbandonarsi, come una bambolina di porcellana, alle sue dita che gli tirano i capelli, costringendolo a piegare il collo indietro mentre inizia a spingersi dentro di lui.

Il ritmo che Alessio detta è incalzante, preciso e impietoso. Gennaro tenta di assecondarlo ma è completamente bloccato, e gli sembra di andare a fuoco: il calore si concentra nel basso ventre e si espande ad ogni singola cellula del suo corpo, mentre le anche del ragazzo collidono dolorosamente con le sue natiche e il letto oscilla pericolosamente, vicino al muro.

Gennaro singhiozza apertamente quando, con una spinta decisa e ben calcolata, Alessio colpisce in pieno la sua prostata; trema in modo incontrollabile e, quando il ragazzo gli comanda all'orecchio,

«Non venire», le lacrime che prima aveva trattenuto scorrono libere sulle sue guance e gli fanno scuotere le spalle. Alessio tira ancora i suoi capelli, poi stringe entrambe le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi e le spinte si fanno più potenti e meno veloci. Gennaro sente le sue dita premere forte sulla propria pancia, i palmi bene aperti e i pollici puntellati sulla zona lombare; poi Alessio si sfila del tutto, e lui ha a malapena la forza per vedere, con la coda dell'occhio, che si è sfilato il preservativo e si è alzato sulle ginocchia. Alessio incrocia il suo sguardo oltre la spalla di Gennaro e lo inchioda così, mentre porta una mano attorno alla propria erezione turgida e arrossata. Si masturba velocemente, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Gennaro; bastano poche carezze scomposte per farlo venire, e il suo sperma caldo imbratta le natiche e la base della schiena del ragazzo. Gennaro vede il collo di Alessio tendersi mentre viene, le sue palpebre abbassarsi e la sua mano grande e con le vene in rilievo rilassarsi attorno al suo pene morbido; poi, ancora ansante, porta un pollice ad accarezzargli la natica sinistra, raccoglie un po' dello sperma che l'ha sporcata e lo avvicina alle labbra di Gennaro . Lui le chiude attorno al polpastrello senza neanche pensarci, succhia il dito con reverenza e devozione; nel frattempo, con l'altra mano Alessio ha stretto prepotentemente la natica destra, quella che aveva schiaffeggiato poco prima, e Gennaro si ritrova di nuovo a mugolare per il dolore.

Le lacrime scorrono sulle sue guance mentre tiene gli occhi chiusi e continua a succhiare, leccare e mordicchiare il pollice di Alessio fra le sue dita. È una sensazione che non ha mai provato prima: è osceno e mortificante, si sente usato come un oggetto del tutto alla mercé di Alessio - eppure non è mai stato così eccitato e smanioso di guadagnarsi un orgasmo. Quando Il tocco delle sue mani scompare resta solo la bocca di Alessio vicino al suo orecchio, che ne bacia la punta.

«Visto, che non è stato difficile» dice solo, prima di allungare le dita verso la testiera del letto e sciogliere il nodo che lo lega. Non del tutto, però: ora Gennaro è libero di raddrizzarsi a sedere sui talloni, ma i polsi sono ancora immobilizzati davanti a lui. Alessio glieli tiene stretti in una mano, lascia scorrere il dito lungo la corda e gli impedisce di raggiungere da solo la sua erezione.

«Gennà» chiama Alessio a bassa voce, attirando lo sguardo del ragazzo su di sé. Sente le guance imporporarsi mentre ancora sono bagnate dalle lacrime che proprio non è riuscito a trattenere; lo sguardo di Alessio è inflessibile, ma le sue sopracciglia rilassate e gli angoli della bocca incurvati appena verso l'alto tradiscono un'espressione dolce e innamorata «Ce la fai a venire quando te lo dico io?»

Gennaro quasi strozza con la sua stessa saliva alla domanda, che è più che altro una richiesta ben precisa. Chiude gli occhi e inspira a fondo dal naso, le mani di Alessio circondano i suoi avambracci appena oltre la corda che affonda nei suoi polsi; il suo istinto è di annuire, perché vuole essere bravo e dargli tutto quello che vuole.

«Non lo so» pigola, tirando su col naso e guardandolo dritto negli occhi «Alè io non... _ti prego_ » geme, quando una delle mani di Alessio si chiude attorno ai suoi testicoli gonfi. Il ragazzo li accarezza in punta di dita, gioca un po' con la peluria leggera e nel frattempo gli fa piegare i gomiti, spingendogli i polsi uniti contro il petto. Le labbra di Alessio sfiorano il suo zigomo in un bacio delicato e corrono fino alla bocca.

«Provaci, Gè» mormora, prima di lasciare un bacio asciutto sulle sue labbra umide e screpolate «Fallo per me».

Gennaro boccheggia e abbandona il capo sulla spalla di Alessio, che gli permette di appoggiare le mani al suo petto. Tiene lo sguardo fisso verso il proprio grembo, dove le dita di Alessio giocano con la sua erezione senza mai toccarlo davvero, mentre dalle sue labbra scivolano via una sfilza di parole incoraggianti; cerca di separare i polsi giusto per sentire meglio il morso del nylon nella carne e l'ennesima scarica di piacere attraversa il suo corpo, facendolo tremare tutto. Gennaro reclina indietro la testa quando Alessio chiude le labbra attorno al suo capezzolo, succhiandolo piano e tirandolo fra i denti; esala un gemito e cerca di sfiorare i suoi capelli con le dita, proprio mentre la mano del ragazzo si chiude tutta attorno alla sua erezione.

Gennaro grida senza ritegno mentre Alessio preme il palmo sulla punta, per inumidirlo con il liquido preseminale prima di lasciar scorrere la mano per tutta la lunghezza: nel frattempo continua a stuzzicargli con la lingua prima un capezzolo poi l'altro, e lui singhiozza spingendo il bacino verso l'alto per seguire il ritmo delle sue carezze.

«Alè, sto per...» biascica con voce rotta, cercando di ricordarsi come respirare: esiste solo Alessio, il tocco deciso delle sue mani e quello ruvido e bagnato della sua lingua che lo mandano fuori di testa, e la sua voce...

«No, Gennaro » Alessio solleva il capo per fissarlo dritto negli occhi ma non smette di muovere la mano su di lui «Aspetta».

Gennaro si lascia scappare un altro grido quando Alessio lo lascia andare improvvisamente, e per un attimo non desidera altro che venire, finalmente, anche se questo significherebbe disobbedirgli; poi pianta i denti nella carne del labbro inferiore e cerca di distrarsi, di non pensarci. Alessio lo strattona improvvisamente per i polsi, lo fa girare in modo da sistemarlo con il petto contro la sua schiena. Le gambe di Alessio lo circondano da dietro e le sue braccia si stringono a lui; Gennaro è intrappolato, eppure non può fare a meno di sentirsi _protetto_.

«Pensi di poterlo fare, mh?» domanda Alessio, stringendo la presa attorno al suo busto e facendo aderire meglio la sua schiena sudata di al proprio petto. Lo costringe ad inarcarsi indietro, e la sua erezione non fa che pulsare sempre più dolorosamente. Alessio piega il ginocchio destro e ruota la caviglia, sfiorando il membro tesissimo di Gennaro con l'alluce. Il ragazzo si contorce fra le sue braccia, perché è davvero vicinissimo e basterebbe un sospiro caldo ad accarezzargli le orecchie per portarlo all'orgasmo.

«Allora, Gennaro?» incalza Alessio; con un dito artiglia la corda che gli lega i polsi e mentre lascia scorrere l'alluce lungo la sua erezione «Pensi di poter venire quando te lo dico io?»

Gennaro annuisce, non ricorda nemmeno come si faccia a parlare ma sa solo che direbbe qualsiasi cosa per convincere Alessio a dargli l'orgasmo che si merita «Pensaci bene, perché o vieni quando te lo dico io, o non vieni per niente».

Gennaro spalanca gli occhi e il cuore sobbalza timoroso in petto. La possibilità che l'orgasmo gli venga negata è _terrificante_ e si rifiuta di prenderla in considerazione; forse Alessio sta bluffando, ma il modo in cui affonda i denti nel suo collo disteso mentre attende una risposta gli dice che probabilmente fa sul serio.

«Ce la faccio» esala, senza fiato. Il suo corpo esplode di _sensazioni_ che Gennaro non credeva neanche di poter provare tutte insieme: sente il morso di Alessio vicino alla nuca, le braccia che lo stringono attorno al busto, le cosce che gli cingono i fianchi stretti. Sente le natiche indolenzite e appiccicose dei residui dello sperma di Alessio, ma più di tutto sente il bisogno travolgente di un orgasmo.

«Allora vieni, piccolo» mormora Alessio al suo orecchio, tenendo lo sguardo puntato sulla sua erezione « _Adesso_ ».

E Gennaro _viene_ , come non era mai venuto prima; l'orgasmo lo travolge senza bisogno di essere toccato ulteriormente e lo scuote tutto. La vista gli si appanna e le orecchie fischiano mentre si accascia sul corpo di Alessio che lo sorregge del tutto, la bocca spalancata in un grido muto e gli occhi serrati, con nuove lacrime che minacciano di bagnargli le guance. Gennaro sente tutto e non sente niente, il cuore batte così forte che per un attimo teme davvero possa perforargli il petto e schizzare direttamente fra le mani di Alessio; lui lo sorregge, gli bacia la nuca e le scapole.

Gennaro tenta di riprendere fiato e quasi non si accorge che Alessio sta sciogliendo delicatamente il nodo della corda, e quando si ritrova libero le braccia gli ricadono mollemente lungo i fianchi.

«Ehi, ehi» Alessio lo tira delicatamente con sé fino al centro del letto, poi si stende piano accanto a lui «Tutto bene?» chiede, con una punta di apprensione nella voce mentre lo accarezza delicatamente sul petto, sulle braccia, fino ai polsi. Gennaro apre un occhio solo per guardarlo, mentre riprende lucidità. Si avvicina i polsi al viso e ha un tuffo al cuore quando vede i segni della corda impressi sulla pelle a formare uno strano ghirigoro, un po' in rilievo. È Alessio a passarci sopra le dita, con devozione e ammirazione come se stesse rimirando una vera e propria opera d'arte.

«Alè» Gennaro lo chiama piano, ancora vagamente allucinato, attirando su di sé la sua attenzione. Alessio lo guarda un po' preoccupato, perché sa che quello è il momento della verità: Gennaro tenta di mantenere un'espressione seria, ma vacilla quasi subito in favore di un sorriso stanco «Non ci posso credere che potevi farmi venire _così_ e non mi hai mai detto niente. Sei un egoista!» lo accusa, giocoso. Alessio arrossisce di botto, e tutta l'aria da _padrone_ che aveva sfoggiato poco prima crolla sotto lo sguardo da cucciolo imbarazzato che gli rivolge.

«T'è piaciuto, sì?» chiede, a ulteriore conferma «Non t'ho fatto male?»

Gennaro ride a bocca chiusa e affonda il viso nella sua spalla; anche il minimo movimento risveglia una dolenzia che si diffonde a tutto il corpo e si sedimenta nei suoi muscoli.

«Un po' sì» confessa «Ma era quello lo scopo, no?»

La risposta di Alessio giunge sotto forma di un assenso mugugnato, e il ragazzo si stende più comodamente sulla schiena, lasciando che Gennaro si accoccoli meglio contro di lui.

«E a te?» domanda il ragazzo con una punta d'insicurezza nella voce, premendo le labbra sulla sua spalla nuda per non doverlo guardare negli occhi «Ti è piaciuto? È stato... Come lo immaginavi?»

Gennaro sente le dita di Alessio sfiorargli il mento, così alza lo sguardo su di lui e lo vede sorridere dolcemente. Anche le sue guance, come quelle di Gennaro, si sono fatte più rosse: è incredibile che dopo quello che hanno appena finito di fare, a imbarazzarli siano le coccole sul cuscino.

«Meglio» risponde Alessio, tenendogli il mento fra pollice e indice prima di baciarlo sulle labbra chiuse «e non vedo l'ora di rifarlo» aggiunge, improvvisamente spavaldo. Gennaro gli rifila un calcetto sul polpaccio poi sistema i priori piedi fra i suoi.

«Fammi ripigliare un attimo, eh. M'hai sbattuto come un filetto!» borbotta.

Per tutta risposta Alessio ride e gli cinge i fianchi con le braccia, schioccando un bacio fra i suoi capelli.

«Tutto il tempo che vuoi, polpetta mia». 

**Author's Note:**

> Note finali: innanzitutto grazie per aver letto! È il solito malloppone smut che non mi fa propriamente impazzire, ma spero che voi sia piaciuto. Ho scritto questa storia a maggio, quindi cinque mesi fa, ma non volevo pubblicarla perchè in teoria doveva avere almeno un'altra parte che, tra una cosa e l'altra, non ho ancora scritto. Non so se arriverò effettivamente a farlo, ma intanto posto questa che, come mi hanno fatto notare le mie camorriste, può essere letta come una OS. Consideratela tale, poi si vedrà. 
> 
> Purtroppo il mio tempo per scrivere si è ridotto in modo drasticissimo, e mi dispiace molto non aver pubblicato nulla per secoli; è che la vita stranamente si mette in mezzo, e quindi vi tocca questa roba che spero non sappia troppo di pappa riscaldata visto che l'ho scritta tempo fa. 
> 
> La dedico a Amy e Susy che mi hanno bulleggiata per postarla - la copertina strepitosa l'avrete riconosciuta, è della nostra cara LilithJow - e che mi tengono compagnia ogni giorno. - 27, amiche. 
> 
> Mi defilo, spero di aver rallegrato un po' una giornata che è stata solo l'ennesima piaga in una ferita che ci unisce tutti quanti. Un bacione enorme e a presto, 
> 
> Ari.


End file.
